


because of you

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Photography, Pregnant Lee Minhyuk, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Minhyuk and Kihyun get maternity pictures done





	because of you

"I'm really nervous," Minhyuk admitted to Kihyun. He had been feeling so since the week before when they were invited for the photo shoot they were attending and participating in, "What if I look fat? What if I look like a whale?" he gesticulated downwards towards his massive, swollen, and very pregnant belly. He was thirty-five weeks along, and fat was an understatement, but Kihyun nor anyone around Minhyuk was willing to admit that out loud. Besides, it was the baby, not fat, and he looked beautiful the way he was. 

Kihyun shook his head and stepped forward, snaking his thin arms around his fiancé's expanded waist, "You won't look fat, and you are most definitely not a whale nor look like one. Okay? You'll look rightfully pregnant. More importantly, rightfully pregnant with our baby," he snuck a hand over Minhyuk's side and rested it on the side of his belly, "Besides, you look beautiful," the younger cooed in truth, planting a sweet peck on the slight elder's hair. 

Even though Minhyuk accepted that as a lie, he still appreciated the gesture and leaned back to the best of his ability to rest his head against Kihyun's shoulder, "I just haven't ever been this big before. And doing a photo shoot to glorify it is weird to me." 

Being an idol and pregnant was a big deal, so what does the entertainment business do for it? Of course arrange a photo shoot to broadcast how happy the couple was and how excited they were for the arrival of their child, whose gender was kept secret until the birth. The rest of Monsta X was to be background photos in a magazine paired with interview questions about what they thought about a new addition being added to Monsta X. Why were people so weird about all of this?! 

"Minhyuk shi," a soft voice interrupted, sounding as if they felt like they were intruding on a very personal moment. 

The said male removed himself from Kihyun's comfort and addressed the voice confidently, "Yes!" he faced the person who spoke and discovered it to be a young looking girl with a clipboard held up to her chest. An assistant. 

"You are needed in the makeup department for prep. Follow me please," she ordered, swiftly turning and walking ahead to where the said stations were positioned for the form of art designed. Makeup was always fun to do and it gave every member a few minutes of relaxation before a shoot or a performance.

Kihyun personally preferred Minhyuk without makeup. He held an air of beauty even without the cosmetics, but the media always required it. So he removed his arms and let his love go, but not before grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to it, "Have fun. I love you," he voiced, "I'll see you real soon," and just to even out the cheesy romantic side of Kihyun with the side everyone else saw, he landed a nice smack to his fiancé's butt. 

"Kihyun! I'm just going to get my makeup done, geez," Minhyuk blushed and shook his head, "I love you too though," he echoed before waddling heavily after the small girl. He discreetly held a hand over the area Kihyun smacked and rubbed away the tension. 

"Kihyun shi?" a voice interjected next, belonging to a man. Kihyun turned to be greeted just with that and couldn't get in a word before the man was speaking again, "You're wanted for changing now," he didn't even wait for a response and instead turned on his heels and walked in the direction he came from. There were always different assistants in a shoot and Kihyun was happy that Minhyuk got the nice one while he got the not so nice one. He followed never the less. He was supposed to do as he was told anyway. 

\------

"Can you stand here?" the professional photographer asked, physically shifting Kihyun over a step from his original position, "We want you actually in the picture," he chuckled. Kihyun smiled and let loose his own chuckle, liking the personality and smile of the stranger photographer. It always made the job easier when the staff like to play around and joke with them. 

"Don't you look so handsome," he next spoke up, straightening up the folded end of a ruffle on the male's blouse. He was assigned a loose, cream blouse that gave off too much of his clavicle in all its prominence. The sleeves were long and fell past his thumbs if he let his arms dangle, sweater paws hung loose and cute. The hem rested nicely on the waistband of a pair of faded jeans with holes all up the legs, peeking off his muscled thighs. Kihyun thought of how Minhyuk would hate wearing jeans and would be having a cow right now. He hadn't worn jeans in weeks, finding them far too uncomfortable.

Speaking of which, as Kihyun was getting fixed, the same female staff from earlier came out and addressed the photographer, "Minhyuk is ready now," she turned to look behind her, watching for the said idol. 

Kihyun's jaw dropped. His fiancé was absolutely stunning. Minhyuk was professionally adorned in a matching and tailored loose, cream blouse in full and faded jeans with an altered waistline so he could feel comfortable. The only difference in the clothing being the collar and lack of holes in Minhyuk's jeans. His makeup was done so that it enhanced the male's pregnancy glow and made him look much younger. It hid the actual look of pregnancy, exhausting, uncomfortable, limiting, and made it look almost desirable. In fact, it inspired Kihyun to get pregnant with their next child, but not really. 

Minhyuk waddled forward, reaching out for Kihyun. The photographer finished and stepped aside just in time before Kihyun walked forward to hug the pregnant male. Minhyuk rested his recently styled hair against Kihyun's shoulder and stood, shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

Kihyun wrapped his arms around the elder and whispered in his ear, "You look absolutely beautiful, darling," he again placed a kiss against the elder's hair, being the only thing he could access at the moment. 

Minhyuk stayed silent and instead tried to calm down by inhaling the scent of his fiancé that clung onto the matching blouse. It was the smell of the organization that sold the article of clothing, but Kihyun's natural scent stuck out sharply past the smell of factory. It was that empowering and Minhyuk was thankful for that, because it was the only thing that could calm his nerves at this point. 

"Kihyun? Minhyuk? Are you both ready?" the photographer asked, placing himself behind his professional camera a few feet away. He messed with a few settings and things on his camera as he waited for their responses. 

Kihyun was for sure ready, but was Minhyuk? "Minnie?" Kihyun asked, looking over to the glowing male in his arms, "Ready?" 

It took a few seconds before Minhyuk was ready to respond, "Yes," he mumbled, removing himself from his fiancé's arms and waddling over to the spot where they were marked to be placed. Kihyun followed and kept a hand on the elder's lower back at all times, guiding him along and hoping he wasn't feeling too uncomfortable. 

"Okay!" the photographer exclaimed with a clap of his hands, "I want Kihyun to face Minhyuk and hold hands while still facing each other." 

The two did as told as the photographer directed them. Nothing felt right for them though and each shot they took. It felt too unnatural and unlike the couple. The photographer just scratched it and tried different positions. As time went on, Minhyuk's feet started hurting and the baby was kicking him roughly in the ribs. Their photo shoot was not going as well as planned.

Noticing his discomfort, Kihyun interrupted the photographer who was attempting to explain another position, "Excuse me, sir. How about... I mean, none of these feel all that natural for us," he explained, "They're all too forced and staged."

It was almost painfully true what Kihyun had said. Minhyuk wasn't one for bare minimum contact and was more all or nothing, so all this touching directed by a different person was messing with his ability to feel comfortable with his fiancé, "It would help with the feel and overall image if you caught us in action," Kihyun added. 

The photographer scratched his chin and hummed in thought before speaking, "Okay then. Do what is comfortable with you and I can take candid shots of you both. We'll see how it looks and works out." 

Kihyun nodded and turned to Minhyuk, "Are you okay?" he asked, trying to come up with something to do. 

Minhyuk closed his eyes and shook his head, "No. My feet hurt, the baby is kicking, and my back is killing me," he listed, placing his hands under his belly to try and relieve his back of its strain, "And I had a contraction a few minutes ago and I'm just suffering from post muscle tensing," he explained. He felt more contractions the farther in the pregnancy he got and the closer he got to the actual birth. He was getting very close.

Without thinking and rather impulse on instinct, Kihyun placed himself behind Minhyuk and snaked his arms around his waist, placing both of his hands under the elder's massive belly in the frill of the blouse. He lifted slightly, effectively relaxing Minhyuk's back for he received a sigh from the elder. Minhyuk had had hip issues his entire pregnancy and belly braces always helped, but when they didn't have the specialized brace, Kihyun was able to make do and act as an aid for his fiancé.

The elder then leaned back and rested against the younger male, resting his head comfortably against the younger's visible clavicle. Kihyun leaned down a bit and placed his lips against the elder's jawline, the prominence still visible even when being swollen with pregnancy. It was soft still and nice to the touch. 

The flash of the camera didn't register as the two stayed in position, moving every now and then for Minhyuk to relieve his feet of their pain on the floor. Both wore no shoes and it affected him more than it did Kihyun. Minhyuk preferred not being on them at all.

"Perfect!" the photographer exclaimed, scaring the two males from their blissed out state, "The pictures are great!" he announced, looking over his work, "Come see!" he gestured them over tot he monitor that was a live feed of all of the pictures they had taken. 

Kihyun kept one arm wrapped around Minhyuk's waist and guided the elder over. Once the two were in front of the monitor, they observed the pictures taken. 

They were truly works of art! Every part of their bodies were shown and Minhyuk expected himself to look horrible, but he didn't. The pictures he was looking at were all clear, capturing his and Kihyun's intimate moment when they swapped sweet pecks against their jaw lines and cheeks. His belly stuck out, but Kihyun's hands framing the bottom somehow made it look cute. The love that was obvious in the pictures was convincing, but he knew the true sincerity behind it.  

Kihyun adored the pictures! Every one was perfect, except for the one where he had moved too quick and the camera captured a blurred image of his face, but he still adored it, because Minhyuk looked so beautiful in it. He was glowing and he looked so pure and relaxed. 

Kihyun felt a hand on his lower back as he stared at the picture. He turned his head to face his gorgeous fiancé, who graced the world with a sweet, genuine smile on his lips. Kihyun returned the favor and leaned forward to kiss the lips he loved so much. 

"I love you," he whispered, breath ghosting over Minhyuk's now red lips, "Just know that." 

Minhyuk giggled under Kihyun's breath and whispered back, "We love you, too," leading their entwined hands to his round belly. Their baby started to kick and the two smiled at the movement. Their baby felt a lot calmer than he or she was before when Minhyuk was tense. Kihyun liked to feel that difference.

"Let's do some more shots, keep doing what comes to you and I'll capture more shots of you both," their photographer directed lightly and the two smiled at what he had said and his eagerness. They felt more comfortable now and they planned to just do as they do and they would get great results, "Let's get the best maternity pictures ever!"


End file.
